Pack Of Destiny
by Solenklier
Summary: Two packs of wolves try to survive the elements. When one wolf pack has to leave their home forever, what happens? Betrayal, romance, and epic battles run like veins through this story. A tribute to the warrior Cat Books.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko looked proudly down at his pack from his favorite rock. His pack consisted of nine wolves, three were pups. He jumped down and briefly licked his black paw. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fleck coming his way. He stood up and turned to meet his friend. Fleck was a young, grey wolf with black spots running down his body. He had a scar on his right hip from a battle with a young bear over a carcass.

"What's new?" Asked Zuko.

Fleck shrugged his shoulders. "All fine, Zuko. There are no signs of cats, bears, or other wolves on or close to our territory." He sat down. "There was a fox running closer to the den than we liked, but me and Snowfire finished it off." Fleck nodded in the direction of a white female wolf. She turned to look at him and flicked her ears. Fleck continued his conversation with Zuko. "The preys running low, but we will find enough to last the winter, I'm sure of it." Zuko nodded.

"So is there any prey close by?" He asked. Fleck seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Yes, there's a herd of deer about a half mile away from this spot!"

"Good."

Zuko stood up and walked in the middle of his pack of wolves. Fleck ran over to him as he made his way over to Daisy, the tan, creamed colored female. She had been a pregnant wanderer and Zuko had taken her in, which also gave the pack three new members.

"I'm taking the pack hunting. Do you want Keovi or Ash to stay with you and the pups?"

Daisy answered without hesitation. "Ash," She said. "For sure. Keovi would be tearing through my den. That boy is too full of energy. It will do him good to be out hunting."

"Ok." Said Zuko. He turned around. "Ash!" He shouted through the crowd. The gray coated male made his way over to Zuko and sat down.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You are to stay with Daisy and the pups while we go hunting." Ash looked upset for a moment, but quickly nodded his head. "If that is what you wish." He said, but didn't sound too happy.

After Zuko had rounded up Fleck, Snowfire, and Keovi, the four of them set out through the woods. Fleck led the way because he knew where they were. Soon they had picked up the scent of deer, and they crouched to the floor.

"There." Said Snowfire quietly, nodding in the direction of a spare brush area. A second later, an antler popped into view, then a head, then a body. Keovi bounced on his toes but was quickly silence by a growl from Snowfire. After five minutes, young, red Keovi started to fidget.

"When are we going to attack?" He asked in a hushed voice. When no one answered, Zuko said,

"We're trying to find out which is the best to attack."

"Ok."

Zuko let out a sigh and studied the animals. All the deer were in poor condition, because there was little greenery this time of year. Zuko thought that they could take any one of them, but they needed to be careful. They could not risk any injuries.

Zuko saw a female deer, slightly smaller than the rest walking near the back of the group. Excitement started to bubble in him when he saw that the deer was limping. Fleck saw it too, and looked at Zuko. He nodded, and fleck started whispering to Snowfire and Keovi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha Snarled and lunged at Taggerung. He tried to dodge but was too slow for the ferocious pack leader. He felt her claws go into his fur, and down to the skin. He howled in pain and tried to swat her face with his paw. She dodged it and snapped her sharp fangs next to his ear. She could have torn his face to ribbons, but that wouldn't help her in any way. She backed up and charged him, sending him flying out of range. He landed with a hard thud.

She turned around and started tearing at the young doe hungrily. This was the first prey her pack had caught in days. After she had had her fill, she turned away and stalked back to her den, licking her bloodied muzzle. She watched as the rest of her pack fought over the doe. The six soon found their place around the prey and started eating. Sasha growled and lay down. There wasn't enough food in her territory to feed her pack. If they didn't find food soon, they would all starve.

The pack started to disperse and Sasha saw the once doe a pile of bones. She made her way over to them. There was no meat left. There wasn't even any fur. It was all stripped clean by her pack. She turned around and saw many of them curling up to sleep. Cadoc made his way slowly over to her and sat down. The red wolf looked into the night sky before talking.

"I once heard two stray wolves talking to each other of a land over the mountain where the prey never runs out. I followed them for some time before I had to get back to my pack. They talked more of this land and finally decided to go. They took over Moonstream, and I never saw them again. I don't know if they made it or not." He flinched as he looked at Sasha and found her baring her teeth.

"I will not trust a story to bring my clan to safety. If we try to cross that mountain in this state, I'm sure at least oneof us _will_ die. We will have to make do with the prey we have now." She paused. "And even if we do make it over that mountain, how do you know that this great land you talk about is really there? What if it is even more barren than the one we live in now? No, we will stay here and hope to live out this winter."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sasha woke to the sound of fighting. She sprang up and ran out of her den and into the sunshine. She found Dewdrop and Nighthawk backing Taggerung into a tree. Cadoc and Pebble were watching from a distance, and Scout was still asleep under an overhanging rock.

"What's going on?" She snarled as she leapt at the three. Dewdrop took a step back, but Nighthawk growled,

"Me and Dewdrop killed a rabbit but then this cowardly scavenger snatched it when our backs were turned and started eating it!"

Sasha looked at Taggerung who was backing even further into the tree but scowling. She took a step toward the light brown wolf, and spotted a half eaten rabbit out of the corner of her eye and stopped. She picked up the rabbit and showed it to Taggerung, then threw it over to Nighthawk who snatched it in the air. She growled dangerously low as she observed the wolf.

"I know the times are hard, but it is forbidden to steal prey from another member if it is not able to feed at least half the clan." Taggerung started to say something, but Sasha stopped him with a slash of her claws. Blood started to well up on his clawed muzzle.

"You are in debt to Dewdrop and Nighthawk. You must hunt down a rabbit today and give it to them _un-spoiled, _or you will leave the pack for three days and have to survive on your own until then. When the time is over, you will come back. Understand?"

Taggerung simply nodded and slunk off to the forest. When he was out of sight, Sasha trotted to where Scout was, and nuzzled her side until she woke. When she saw the Pack leader, she tried to get up quickly, but her paw slipped on ice and shell fell on her stomach. She Let out a quick sigh, and got up into sitting position. "What can I do for you, Sasha?" She said in a smooth, high voice. She was the youngest of the pack, but was one of the best at surviving in the wild. She had caught many small animals, and looked the healthiest out of the pack, save Sasha. She picked a leaf out of her white fur and dropped it on the ground. Sasha studied Scout. She had one blue eye, one green, and she had a patch of black fur around her left eye and ear. Sasha flicked her dark brown tail, and leaned forward.

"I want you and Cadoc to scout our territory for any prey. Search outside our territory too, but go no further than the Moonstream." Scout's ear twitched when she said Cadoc, then nodded, and walked to where Cadoc was sitting. She said something in his ear, and the two left the woods. Sasha sat down and looked over her pack. They had to find prey. They had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko charged the deer head on. In their confusion, they bumped together until they bolted backwards. Fleck and Keovi popped out of the bushes on the left and charged the deer so that the three of them were chasing them. Zuko howled and Snowfire sprinted out behind a big tree and ran headfirst into the doe they were preying. The doe fell on its side, got back up quickly, and bolted in the opposite direction. Keovi, being the fastest of the three, Ran until he was in front of the doe. He lurched sideways and bit the doe on the back of its neck. He let go when the doe kicked at him with her hooves. By the time Keovi let go, Zuko and the rest had reached the doe and were scratching and biting it. Keovi soon caught up and bit the opposite leg that was limping on the doe. The deer tripped and they jumped on it. A swift bite to the neck from Zuko finished it off.

Snowfire stared shocked at Keovi, who had just taken a big bite out of the deer. He looked at her and licked his muzzle.

"What?" he asked.

"You…When…" She faltered in her words and Keovi continued eating. He shrugged after another bite and looked up.

"I've been practicing my hunting and speed when I have free time."

"I can tell!" said Zuko, "You were great out there!" he looked pointedly at Keovi. "But maybe we should eat when we get back to camp?" Keovi stopped eating and nodded. They all got hold of the deer and started dragging the doe back to their den.

Taggerung grumbled to himself as he walked quietly among the woods, searching for rabbits. "Stupid Sasha," He said. "How dare she sentence me to this debt when she herself stuffs herself with the prey that _I_ found! And what do I get? The scraps of fat and fur off the bones!"

He jumped on top of a rock and let the wind ruffle his fur. He looked over the quiet forest. The hint of yellow in the morning sunrise broke through the gaps in the trees and made the branches and snow have a soft, warm glow to them. The wind blew through the trees, and Taggerung jumped back off the rock to continue his search. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around just in time to see a squirrel digging in the snow. He slowly crept toward it. It saw him, but too late. He had already jumped on top of it, and killed it with a savage swipe. The warm flesh and blood seeped through his mouth and he had to ignore the temptation to devour the meat. He had to get back to the camp and give it over to foolish Dewdrop and Merciless Nighthawk.

He trotted through the snow. He would have left the pack, if not for one thing. Revenge! Sasha had killed his sister without even knowing it, but that didn't matter. He would have his revenge, and he wouldn't stop until the dead body of Sasha was at his feet! Yes, revenge was sometimes so sweet.

Misty was the first to see Zuko's head pop out of the trees.

"Mama, the hunters are back and they brought back a tasty deer!" She licked her lips as she watched them finally drag the doe's body to the center of camp. She and her two brothers had stopped drinking milk about a week ago, and now ate real meat. She had only tasted small things, like rabbits and squirrels, and once a bird. She had never tasted deer. She carefully looked over the animal. It was much larger than what she was used to. It was almost as big as the adult wolves. She stepped forward but tripped on a hidden root and fell, face first into snow.

Daisy picked her up by the soft white, grey scruff of her neck, and brought her over to a pile of leaves. She did the same with her two brothers, Coal and Dusk. Coal was black, but Dusk was the same color as her, but with a little more grey in his fur. They were all the same age, but Misty considered herself the cleverest of the group.

She looked down at the snow on her muzzle. But she was a bit clumsy at times. Dusk wagged his tail and stood on his toes.

"What do you think it's gonna taste like? Do you think it's gonna be like Rabbit? I like rabbit. Is it gonna be tough like birds? Does a deer have feathers? Is it-" Coal cuffed him on the head, and the two brothers started rolling on the ground play fighting. Misty smirked as the two fell down a foot drop. Coal squeaked in surprise, and jumped on top of Dusk and jumped back onto the pile of leaves. Dusk did the same, but he had to walk around since there were not bodies to jump on. When he finally got there, he fake snarled at Coal and sat next to Misty. They had to wait until the pack leader ate, then fleck, Snowfire, ash, and Keovi. After them came Daisy, then, and finally then, they ate. Most of the good pieces were gone by then, but they had small mouths and ate little so it was ok. Daisy said when they grow big, they will be able to hunt for themselves, and help the pack.

Misty wiggled in excitement when Daisy finished eating. The three of them ran up to the deer and sniffed it. Coal put his paws on the deer's side, and leaned down. There was a strong jerk, but when he came back down, there was a chunk of meat in his mouth. Dusk looked at the meat before doing the same. Misty did the same after watching how they did it, and they started eating at the same time. To her surprise, it exploded with flavor when she put it in her mouth. Her mouth started to drool before she got another piece of meat off the deer. The meat was softer than a rabbit, and it had a smoother texture. When she had bunnies and squirrel, she always had a tough piece full of stringy meet, and there was always fur in it. Here, she could grab a chunk of pure meat with no extras. The fat tasted better too. She licked a little of it before taking a chunk and swallowing. And much richer. After she was full, she and her brothers curled up in their den, and dreamt or hunting for themselves for deer's. When she was older, she promised she'd catch a deer all by herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!!! Thank you sooo much for reading my books! Ill probably post something every day, and if I miss a day ill probably put up two new chapters the next day, so don't worry!! Thanks for reading!!!! :D:D:D:D:D**

Scout walked side by side with Cadoc as they traveled around their territory. She glanced at him, but finding he was already looking at her, she quickly turned around and continued walking. Their tails brushed against each other's and she twitched her ears. Cadoc suddenly stopped and she looked at him. His eyes were fixed on a certain point in the brush she could not see. She studied his red fur. His ears, muzzle, and paws were coal black, and his eyes were yellow. His fur swayed as the wind brushed by him. Her white fur matched the snow, as she looked at her paws. She started to say something when Cadoc stared at her. It told her to not move and be quiet. Something was wrong. After some time, Cadoc shook his fur, and started walking again. Scout picked up pace beside him. "What was it?" He shrugged.

"I thought I saw something." Scout sniffed the air, but smelled nothing.

"It was probably just a bird." She said, but Cadoc didn't look convinced. As they were walking, Scout noticed Cadoc's ears constantly twitching. After a while, they stopped, and Cadoc seemed more easy going. He looked at Scout and smiled. She smiled back. When he turned away, she blushed brightly under her fur. She didn't say anything. She just kept walking. Soon they came to a stream, and they stopped to drink. Out of the corner of her eye, Scout saw something silver. She flashed out a paw, and came in contact with scaly flesh. She dug her claws in, and lifted the fish out of the water, flinging it onto the bank. She turned around and carried the squirming fish over to Cadoc. He looked surprised that she had caught one.

"I didn't know that fish were still out at this time."

"Neither did I! I'm just glad that I caught something, I'm starving! You want some?" Cadoc nodded gratefully, and they both sat on the river bank eating.

After the fish was completely gone, bones and all, they ran over an area with very little trees. Scout quickly turned halfway over the stretch and turned to the left. She leaned down and studied the lone hoof track.

"Deer!" She whispered to Cadoc, who had leaned down beside her. His fur brushed hers, but she was too focused to notice. She stood up and followed the tracks. They led them to a dense forest. When they got out of the territory, she hesitated, but continued.

As one, they both stood stock still and watched as an old buck walked slowly to the Moonstream. He lowered his broken antlers and lapped the water.

"Do you think we can take him?" Asked Scout. Cadoc's eyes never left the Buck when he answered.

"He old and weak, probably got attacked then got separated from the herd." He finally looked her way. "I don't think we can risk going back for the pack." Scout nodded, and they both got up. They stalked over to the buck while he was busy drinking, until they were twenty yards away. They both charged at full speed. The buck looked their way but didn't have time to take one step. Cadoc crashed into the buck and knocked it down while Scout bit its neck. It didn't give any fight. I was much weaker than they first thought. In a matter of seconds, the buck was dead, and they both took a bite. Blood soon covered their muzzles as they ate their fill. After they were bloated, they grabbed the buck and dragged it back to camp. After a half hour of dragging, they were close to the camp. Scout did a little skip.

"I can't wait to see their faces when we bring this into camp!" Cadoc nodded.

"I bet the best they thought was that we would bring back a rabbit or something."

Before they took another step forward, they heard a growl. They whirled around. Before them stood a hungry, charging Grizzly Bear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me, and reading my book! Again, I combined 2 of my EXTREMELY short chapter together, to make this semi length one. Keep reading, and stay tuned for tomorrow to see what happens with Cadoc and Scout!!! BYE!**

Fleck and Snowfire wound their way through the trees. They were both full from the deer. When they made their way to Wishing Tree, they sat down and rested. Snowfire Yawned, and curled up. Wishing tree was a favorite sleeping spot. Half of it was covered with a curved, overhanging rock, and a single tree grew out of the middle, covering the little circle with its small, round, light green leaves. Fleck sat down and licked his lips, still tasting deer. He and Snowfire had been good friends since they were pups. Fleck and she had found each other when they were young. Both of their parents had been killed. They traveled together until they were old enough to hunt together, and then found Zuko and his pack. It had been a very small pack when they first were allowed to join. It just consisted with Zuko, Keovi, and Ash. They were let in because the pack needed to grow. Then they found Daisy a year later and let her in. Now they had three new pups to their pack.

Fleck had always liked Snowfire, but was too shy to say so. He wasn't sure if she like him or not, but she hung out with him all the time. He walked over and curled up next to her. He began to get drowsy. They soon fell asleep under the winter sun, which made light rays shine through the tree above them.

When He awoke, he found Snowfire Sitting a bit off, licking her paw. Fleck stretched and trotted up to her.

"Good morning." He said. She murmured something, and then continued licking her paw. Fleck peered over her back.

"Your paw is bleeding!" He exclaimed. Snowfire growled.

"Yes, it is. I was sleeping when a rabbit ran right over me! I got up to chase it, and I got pretty far as it was, but I was so intent in chasing it, then I didn't realize it until I tripped that I had fallen right into a thorn bush!"

Fleck snickered quietly, which earned a glare from Snowfire. No matter how much Snowfire tried, she couldn't hide her true emotion from him. She thought it was also funny, but she didn't laugh. After her paw was cleaned, she got up, and started sniffing.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, curious.

"I'll tell you but you won't believe me. While I was here licking my paw, that _same _rabbit ran right past me, _two_ times! I'm sniffing it out. There's no way that rabbits going to tease me and live to tell the tale!"

Fleck burst out laughing. Snowfire tried to hold her dignity, but was soon laughing with him. After they had fallen on the snow, they stopped laughing. They looked at each other for a moment, before they looked away.

They were both so lost in thought, that they didn't notice as a rabbit ran in-between them and disappeared into the bushes.

Pebble Yawned. Her blue, grey fur shone in the afternoon light. She briefly licked her left arm before walking out of her makeshift den. She sat and silently watched all that was going on with the pack. Sasha was pacing back and forth, and the siblings, dewdrop and Nighthawk were sitting on sunning rock, warming themselves.

Taggerung, scout, and Cadoc were all out in the woods doing various things. She stealthily crept across the clearing to where Sasha was. Sasha turned around and gave a startled yelp, which caused Dewdrop to lift her head.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Said Sasha.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to disturb Dewdrop and Nighthawk." She gave a slightly amused huff of breath before continuing. "You seem frustrated. What is on your mind?"

"None of your business!" Snarled Sasha

"It _is_ my business if I and the pack are to suffer from the answer."

Sasha stared Pebble down for a good minute before replying. "Cadoc talked of a land beyond the mountain where the food never runs out. I had my heart set on not going, but look at us! We'll all die here if we don't go, so why wouldn't we? If there is no prey over the mountain, then it will be the same over here."

Pebble slowly nodded her head. "I see your distress, Sasha, and for good reason. It would be hard making this decision for the survival of your pack. I think we should go." Sasha's head jerked up to look at Pebble in the eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Firstly, we have no food here and we would not last another month here either way. Secondly, I have also heard of the land over the mountains."

Sasha looks shocked, relieved, and then curious. "And what did you hear?" She inquired.

"Same as you did, never ending prey. The winter is never biting cold, and streams that glow like the stars everywhere. The ground is soft underneath your paws and doesn't hurt."

Sasha seemed to have made up her mind, she yowled out loud, "We are leaving this territory tonight!" Dewdrop and Nighthawk sat bolt up, worry in their eyes.

"Why, Sasha?" asked Dewdrop

"Because we will die if we stay here. We are going to the land over the mountains!" Nighthawk murmured something to Dewdrop and she looked a bit worried.

"If we-" started Pebble, but was cut off by a loud _ROAR_.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko sat on his favorite rock as he watched Snowfire and Fleck return he jumped down and greeted them.

"Ash was lucky to stumble upon a den of rabbits and managed to kill three. There over there," He pointed with his muzzle to a pile of half eating carcasses. "You can eat if you're hungry."

"Yumm." Said Snowfire and trotted over to the carcasses, with Fleck following. Zuko watched them go with a creeping sensation crawling over his spine. He turned around and thought he saw a movement in the bushes.

Zuko motioned for Ash to follow, and they both crept into the woods. Zuko saw a movement, and throwing all precaution to the wind, pounced on it. There was a terrified squeal. Zuko let go and studies the little wolf before him. He was not in his pack. The little wolf was white, save for red splotches over his body. His left ear had been cut to ribbons, and he was limping. Ash growled behind him.

"What are you doing on our territory?" The little wolf, a couple months old, whined pityingly and backed up into the tree.

"I was walking through…My parent were caught by hunters a long way off, so I was left alone to fend for myself!"

"What happened to your siblings?" asked Zuko

"They all died!" moaned the wolf. His eyes darted left and right quickly, as if he expected a grizzle to pop out of nowhere. "Two were also taken by the hunters, and the one I traveled with got attacked by another wolf."

No matter how much Zuko felt pitying the little wolf, he couldn't. And no matter how much he _knew _he should attack it, he couldn't.

"You have to go." He growled. "Follow the stream and it will lead you out of our territory. Don't look back, or we'll come after you."

The wolf nodded and took off after the river like a lightning bolt. Ash looked at him. "Why didn't you teach that runt a lesson?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"It was a cub!" Zuko growled. "I wasn't going to attack it because it became lost in our territory. It looked half starved as it was." He turned around and started walking back to camp. "It isn't going to last much longer any way."

Ash growled and charged him. Zuko swung around at the last second and dodged him.

"You've become too soft, Zuko." Ash growled. "I challenge you for leadership of this pack!"

The camp went silent as they waited to Zuko's answer. Zuko stood tall and looked over at Ash.

"I accept your challenge."

The two wolves made a clearing in the center of camp. The other wolves stood around it, watching with nervous eyes. Zuko waited for Ash to attack. He knew the wolves fighting style. He attacked without mercy, but had a weak spot that only he knew about.

Ash snarled and lunged at Zuko, teeth bared. Zuko ran into him headfirst, and they collided in a fury of biting and scratching. Ash dug his claws into Zuko's side, and ripped out tender flesh. Zuko kicked Ash off of him, and pounced. He bit his neck, immobilizing him. Ash scratched with his paws, scoring marks on Zuko's Muzzle. He hit Zuko's lip, which made him let go, then grabbed his side fur. Ash tore viciously at the skin until Zuko slid under him and bit his left leg. Ash whined and let go. He fell to the ground, with Zuko on his back. Zuko was snarling, blood oozing from his face and side.

"Ash, you are banned from the pack for three days for fighting a pack leader and losing. Fend for yourself outside of our territory, and if you enter, I _will_ show you that I am _not _soft.


	8. Chapter 8

Scout watched, horrified as the bear charged toward her. She was so stunned, she couldn't move. She saw a blur, and then Cadoc crashing into the bear, seconds before it attacked her. The bear fell on its side, and swiped at Cadoc. His side started bleeding, but he kept up a vicious attack. Shaking herself off, she lunged at the bear, tearing at its face. It bellowed, and nicked her jaw with a paw, sending her flying in the air. She fell down with a sharp pain. She gasped for breath, and tried to get up.

She watched as the bear got up, and kicked Cadoc. He landed heavily against a rock, and stood still.

"Cadoc!" Scout screamed, and used all her strength to distract the bear away from her friend. She bit down as hard as she could into his furry side. The bear growled, and tried to smash her with one of its giant paws. She dodged, and jumped on its back. She started tearing furiously at the back of its neck. The bear rolled over, knocking her to the ground. It roared and lunged head first. She felt teeth go into her leg and she howled with pain.

Out of flickering vision, she saw Sasha, dewdrop, nighthawk, and Pebble swerve around her to attack the bear. It fell back under the hard attack. Sasha ran back to her, and said something she couldn't understand. She looked back, and ran to continue the attack on the bear. Scout slowly turned her head to look at the unmoving body of Cadoc, before trying to focus on the bear.

It was now running for its life from her pack. After ten minutes, the pack came back. Her hearing was coming back, so she could partially understand what everyone was saying.

Sasha was saying to the siblings, "Help get Scout and Cadoc back to the den." She looked over her with worried eyes. She saw them dragging Cadoc away from her. She whined and crawled over to him before they could take him further. She looked over him. His breathing was slowed, and his side was flowing blood that never seemed to stop.

"Please, don't go." She whispered into his ear. "Don't go, don't leave me. Please…" her vision started to fail, and she blacked out.


	9. Pack of Destiny reminder and imformation

Hey everyone! Sorry to get your hopes up in getting two new chapters, lol. Anyway, I just wanted to say:

After this book, there will be a second pack book, which will start probably the day after the last chapter or so after the end of this book. So once we finish this book, don't forget about me! Keep looking for the second pack book! 

Keep reviewing, so that I know that I still have viewers, otherwise I might skip a day or two from uploading because I need time to do other things. I have a very busy day, and I need to know this is a necessity to keep uploading each day.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

Misty watched as the white and red cub ran along the river. But only she noticed when he swerved back across it and headed into the woods. Everyone else was busy watching Zuko and Ash fight for dominance over the pack. After the fight and tensions were up, she sneaked out of camp.

After ten minutes of walking aimlessly in the woods, she decided to go back. She could never find the trail from the cub all by herself. Just then, something struck her in the back. She yelped in surprise and spun around. There was the cub, looking at her. His fur was up, and he looked an even amount of scared and hostility.

"Promise you won't say anything about me being here or I'll kill you right now!" He swore.

"I promise." Said Misty. The cub seemed to relax a bit. He sat down. "I'm Misty." She said.

"I'm Covu." Said the cub.

"Why did you stay in our territory?"

"I need to survive!" Said the cub in a high voice. "This is the only place in miles that has so many little creatures that I could catch on my own. If I leave this place I'll die!"

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple weeks."

"Wow!" exclaimed Misty. "I'm surprised you haven't been caught until now!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have if I hadn't tried to steal one of those rabbits. They were just so close, and I was so hungry!" Just then the wolf looked much younger, and his voice had a wispy tone. "I guess I'll just stick to hunting by myself, although it is still hard in the winter."

Misty took one look at the skinny wolf. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" called the wolf, but Misty was already dashing for the deer carcass. She started ripping off a huge chunk of meat. It took about three minutes, but when she had it, she trotted back to where she left Covu. No one had noticed her missing. When she was walking through the trees, Covu suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you say where-" He stopped when he saw the meat she was carrying.

"Here," She said, laying the meat down. "You looked hungry so I thought I'd bring you something."

"THANK YOU!" shouted the wolf cub, and started tearing at the meat. There was not a scrap left by the time he was done. He lie down, content in his eyes.

_____________________________________________________

Sasha watched from her den as Scout slowly open her eyes and sat blinking. As if she just remembered something, she suddenly tried to stand, but fell down. She looked around and spotted the body of Cadoc under a bush. She painfully crawled over to him and sat down. Scout began licking Cadoc's bloody fur, trying to quicken the healing process.

Sasha looked away. Not only was having two members of her pack not able to fight bad enough, they would not be able to make the trip as soon as she wanted.

"_Do not be Afraid, Cadoc. I am with you. Come to me, and you will a happy life without fear of starving. Travel over the mountains to me, and you will safe. Come to me…"_

After about two hours, Cadoc woke up. He looked around confused. He remembered what had happened that morning, and looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Scout sleeping next to him. He felt a searing pain on his side and looked down. His side had been covered with snow. He could see red snow around him where his pack members had replaced the blooded snow with fresh ones. The last thing he remembered was attacking the bear after it had charged Scout. He knew he couldn't let it touch her.

Scout had a bloody jaw, and he thought her leg might be broken. It oozed blood and was at an awkward angle. She had a few scratches on her side as well. He knew he had heard something. He cursed himself that he didn't look closer and had taken the chance which could have been fatal.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasha walking towards them. She sat down and examined him.

"The prey you caught was much needed, although I cost you dearly. You and Scout are free to eat as much as you like first." Sasha then went away and came back, dragging the deer carcass. Cadoc gratefully dug in. Halfway through, he woke up sleeping Scout. She seemed so relieved that he was alright. After she sorted her thoughts through her mind, she too ate.

The two ate like they never ate before. They ate until their stomach was so bloated it was uncomfortable to lie on. After they were done, Sasha dragged away the carcass and ate with the rest of the pack members, including Taggerung. He had brought back his squirrel, and was chowing down on the deer. There was little fighting over food, everyone was too shocked over the day's events. After the deer was gone, Dewdrop and Nighthawk buried their squirrel for later.

Cadoc thought about the voice that had entered his head while he was asleep. Was it just a dream? Or had there actually been a voice telling him to travel over the mountains to the place where he had heard so much about?

After he built up his strength, he painfully walked over to Sasha.

"Sasha." He said. She looked up at him.

"What is it, Cadoc?"

"We need to travel over the mountain."

_________________________________________________

Every day since then, Misty went out to meet with Covu and to bring him food. After a week, he started to look much better, and was much stronger. Since the meat Misty gave him wasn't enough for him to live off of, he still had to hunt for himself. Misty often found feathers or scraps of fur near the home-made den Covu had made.

Her mother, Daisy, knew she went out every day, but why, she didn't know. Misty was growing fast, and was soon able to catch food for herself. Her light grey coat grew thicker, and she was less cold at night. Her paws started to get a darker color to them, and her claws grew longer. When she and Covu fought, she still could not beat him, but was able to hold her own for a good period of time. She practiced hunting and building up her Stamina every day.

She walked into the hollow trunk stuffed with dead leaves, which made up Covu's home.

"Odd…" she whispered to herself. Covu was always here every day, at this _exact_ time. She sniffed around. She smelled something funny, but could not figure out what it was. Then she saw it. Blood. Heart pounding, she followed the smell until she came to a dense forest. She had never been here before. The forest gave off a spooky air, with bushes and thorns growing out of the thick, dead tree limbs. The smell suddenly grew strong and she turned around just in time to see a red tail appear out of a den. There was a squeal form inside the den.

"Covu!" She shouted.


	11. Moving pack to fictionpres dot com yay

:O Very sorry everyone, but I'm going to move this story to my account of fictionpress (dot) com.

I promise I will finish the story there. Keep reading! :D

Username: all hail princess Kurda. (Each world has a period in between them) No spaces))


End file.
